DGM games!
by xxToxicButterflyxx
Summary: The exorcists have started playing games! O.o what will happen? a series of one-shot drabbles, usually no pairings, but has slight, implied yaoi and yuullen in chp 3. CHAPTER 4: RISK!
1. Scrabble!

**Yoz people, its 12.30 am in my country. Yes, i started writing this drabble at 12 midnight, and thats how i ended up with this piece of trash. In fact, this is the epitome of trash, no, it is a whole _new_ level of trashiness, and probably trashier than any other trash you have ever read.**

**Oh yeah, depending on whether you guys say tis story sux or not, im gonna continue this in a whole series of one-shots of games that the exorcists will play. I think i might include Miranda, Krory or even Komui in some of them. The rest of the chps won't be as short or trashy as this one, so don't worry! But rmb that its 12.30 AM now in my country, so im sleepy n can't write high-quality stuff. **

**Disclaimer: D.Gray Man doesn't belong to me...yadda yadda yadda, you know what im gonna write anyway**

The four exorcists, namely, Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee, were playing Scrabble.

_-After 1 hour-_

"Hahaha! 'ZAG'! That's 56 points to me!" Lavi grinned insanely. A large evil cloud loomed behind him.

In contrast, a sad, gloomy cloud that looked rather pathetic floated behind Allen, Kanda and Lenalee. Really, Lavi turned dark when he plays Scrabble. It was exactly like Allen turning black when he plays Poker. It must be because that Lavi's a bookman and he remembers every single word he comes across in books. And they guessed that it helped too that Lavi had memorized the entire Scrabble Dictionary and now knew what word is allowed and what's not allowed.

Thus, that's probably why Lavi's leading at 694 points compared to Allen's 265, Lenalee's 228, and Kanda's 199.

And worse of all, they had betted money on the outcome. Kanda, Allen and even Lenalee had betted on Lenalee herself because she seemed like the smartest of them all in terms of vocabulary. Only Lavi had betted on himself, and now they knew why.

"Hah! Bingo, so that's an extra 50 points to me!"

"Yay, an 'X' on a triple word square….so that's 45 points!"

"WOOTX three lines of parallel words, so in total its 104 points for my turn!" (take a guess at who just said the three dialogues above)

By now, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee really wanted to quit. As good as Allen was in Poker, he was terrible in word games. And Lenalee and Kanda weren't even English to begin with, they were Asian, so they couldn't really be as good as the language as the rest.

At the end of the game, all of them except Lavi returned to their rooms with their pockets empty and traumatized at the sight of Dark Lavi.

Moral of the story: Never play Scrabble with the bookman apprentice. Ever.

**Bad? Good? Interesting? Boring? Or just plain trashy? Pls review! (:**

**I got this idea of the exorcists playing scrabble when i was playing online scrabble and reading DGM fics at once. And it was at 11.30am, so dats why i started writing at 12am. -- yeah, i noe im lame, but i just can't help but start writing.**

**Anyways, if i dun get a lot of ppl saying tis chp sux n stuff, i think i'll continue with...Monopoly!! Heh n i can't think of any more games other than Uno cos i dun really play these sort of games. No siblings, you see. SO PLS GIVE ME ANY BOARD GAMES YOU KNOW OF!! TT SERIOUSLY I DUN KNOW ANY OTHER GAMES OTHER THAN SCRABBLE AND MONOPOLY!! it doesn't have to be board games, can be a family game like...uh...Twister? i dunno...nvr played much b4...**

**Oh yeah, juz thought of something, wat do ur think of exorcists playing Runescape or MapleStory?? ok im under attack by plot bunnies dats why writing all this crap rite now...**

**Sry fr long rambling!**

**Oh, and rmb review!! :D**


	2. Monopoly

**Yoz its me again. damn i slept at 1am last night and woke up at 7am today TT. Oh yeah, guess what? I CAUGHT THE FLU. YES, THE BLOODY FLU BUG. and yet im still writing this story. Whee. **

**And i've got a confession to make. I memorized the Scrabble dictionary. Not the whole thing, im too lazy to do that, only the 2- and 3-letter words. 'Cos i joined my school's Scrabble competition, so i memorized it. im halfway thru the 4-letter words now, 'cos im joing the competition again next year ...**

**Monopoly**

Allen had a smile so brilliant that the sun outside dulled in comparison.

"Kanda dear, you landed on my property, 4000 dollars please!" Allen said cheerfully.

"Don't call me 'dear' you bloody moyashi…" Kanda swore horribly under his breath and handed a couple of notes to Allen. Damn, not enough. He stood up from the floor and checked under him. Ah, found a 100-dollar note. He passed it to Allen. He sat down again and looked under the Monopoly board to make sure none of his money had slipped underneath. Yes! A 1000-dollar note! He gave it to Allen and got back 50 dollars in change.

Now Allen officially had fifty percent of the entire game's money. 40 percent still lies in the bank with the banker, Krory, and the other 10 is held by Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. Who knew Allen could be so good at Monopoly, considering he was a first-timer.

"Hey Allen. Why the hell are you so good at this anyway? I thought you never played it before!" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, Allen, and you said you never played this before…." Lenalee said.

"That's 'cos I lied." Allen replied.

Silence.

The three of them and Krory the banker sweatdropped as Allen started recounting his tramatizing tales of apprenticeship under Cross. His bangs suddenly covered his eyes as he started shivering subconsciously while telling.

"Last time, I used to cheat people's money by playing poker, and I was able to earn a decent living by that. (Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda wondered if gambling was considered _decent_…) But then, after a few months, word got around that 'a devil boy with white hair' was beating everyone at the game. And of course I beat everyone, I put my LIFE on the line learning how to play it, im not gonna lose that skill so easily. But anyway, soon people won't play with me, and I had to find another source of income.

"And that was when, in a tavern, I saw a group of men playing Monopoly. With REAL money. Each of them forked out a quarter of what was supposed to be in the bank. At the end, person with most money is winner. And winner takes all. Ha. I continued like this for about a couple more months, until rumors about 'the devil boy with white hair', then I could earn my living by Poker again. Of course, I still played the occasional Monopoly…it brings in good money too…." Allen finished his tale with an extra big grin with bared teeth and his evil aura rolling off him.

In the end, Allen won with 300 000 dollars, excluding properties, houses, and hotels.

Moral of the story: Don't play any games with Allen that contains money.

**Whee, another chapter of crap done. yay!**

**Oh yeah, i noticed i've been putting the 'moral of the story' in both chps...dunno why i did that for...**

**Next chapter: TWISTER!! yea, i noe a lot of you guys want to Twister so you can see some 'action'...heh and coincidentally i feel like writing abt it too...**

**And PLS REVIEW!! tnx!! (:**


	3. Twister

**Whee 2 chps in 1 day! Even though i have a chinese book review i have to do in abt 5 days' time, and i havnt even READ the stupid book yet, i still wrote this chp. Seriously, i myself think im weird. **

**And im running out of Panadol Cold Relief pills TT... i need to go get more...i hate the flu...**

**And i never think anything i write is good, so pretty much everything i do i think is pure crap. So thats why i think this chp is the crappiest of all crappy chps...anyways, enjoy!**

**WARNING: i dun do warnings, but i feel this chp i HAVE to warn u. There's slight, implied (dunno if u consider it implied) yaoi n yuullen, wif big swear words, so all homophobs n ppl with sensitive ears pls leave until the next chp. Um...i think thats all i have to warn u abt...yup, thats all!!**

**Twister**

"Yuu! Left foot on red!" Lavi called.

Lenalee sat beside him, giggling, at the sight in front of her. Even though only two exorcists were playing, which were Kanda and Allen, this game of twister was proving to be one of the most entertaining games she had ever saw.

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda shouted back. Cautiously, he put his left foot on the furthermost red circle. Both his arms were on the green and his other foot was on the blue.

And now currently he was positioned right on top of Allen, with less than 2 inches of empty space between them.

"Bakanda…if you fall on top of me, I swear, I'll kill you." Allen snarled from below Kanda. Fortunately, (or unfortunately, for the fangirls) Kanda had a lot of training swinging that sword of his around, so his arms are pretty strong, and it seems that he won't be collapsing on Allen any time soon.

Lavi was stuffing his fist into his mouth to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. Lenalee was getting excited at the possible yaoi that will occur. Komui, who was skipping work again, was poised behind Lavi and Lenalee with a camera to take a picture of Kanda on top of Allen (if it ever happens).

"Shut up moyashi, and concentrate on not shifting around too much…" Kanda replied through gritted teeth. With less than 2 inches between them, every squirm, shiver and shift that Allen made caused his ass to brush against Kanda's length. Kanda was unwillingly getting aroused from Allen's touch, which made him all the more testy.

"Hey! Allen! I bet Yuu's gonna give it to you fast and hard from behind, eh?" Lavi shouted at Allen on the twister mat. At this, lenalee's giggling transformed into all-out laughter. Lavi, too, was rolling on the floor (literally), clutching his stomach. Komui was trying to control his laughter so as to steady his camera. **(A/N: uh...if you really don't understand what "give it to you hard and fast from behind" means, pls, go n read some M-rated fics. But if you really insist, then i shall try my utmost best to explain to u in the next chp...)**

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Kanda spat at Lavi. Too bad Mugen was being fixed right now and all the other swords and sharp things were removed from the immediate vicinity where Kanda and Allen were playing Twister. Kanda thought, why were he and that stupid moyashi so unlucky anyway?! To be getting into this position, and not only is he in such an embarassing position, but it was also so difficult to remain in there. If he just removed his hand and stood up, he'll be disqualified. And he couldn't lose to Allen in front of Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui.

"Yuu! Yuuuuu! Your turn! Right leg on yellow!" Lavi had spun the card thing and was calling out to Kanda.

Holy shit, kanda thought. he dragged his right foot up to the yellow circle above him. And now he was closer to Allen then ever.

But little did he know, Lavi and Lenalee had rigged the game. They spun the spinning-card thingy, but they called out different colours to get Kanda and Allen into the current posture they were in right now. They wanted to see Kanda and Allen, two completely opposite poles, get together, even though their methods were a bit unorthodox. Also, they were just evil that way. Komui had known it of course, since he was behind them the whole time, but since his dear Lenalee was so excited to do this, he didn't have the heart to stop them.

One hour later, their game finally finished because Reever had come storming into the room in search of Komui, saw what Lavi and Lenalee were doing and practically shouted it to Allen and Kanda. Also, it was at that moment that Johnny chose to rush in with Mugen newly fixed. Thus, chaos ensued as Kanda and Allen chased Lavi through all 242 levels of the Black Order for the rest of the night (but they had no hope of catching Lenalee since she has her Dark Boots).

--The End of this Crappiest Chapter of all Chapters--

**Oh yeah, btw, i juz read chp 163 of D.Gray Man. And is it just me, or has Lenalee's hair grown slightly longer and less messy? **

**Anyways, next chp: RISK!! **

**And rmb review!! I survive on the reviews (:**


	4. RISK

**This is a very freaky chapter. Oh, and it has Cross and Sokaro in it too. And i've never played Risk before btw, so im not really sure how to play it :P sry if it seems a bit...off...and the gameplay is not correct, but as i said before, i have never ever played it. When i was 7, my uncle said he would play it with me when i was a bit older, but then after that he moved to Japan and now he can't play it with me T.T n i hv to wait another year before he moves back to Singapore...(starts crying)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it!!**

**Risk**

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Cross, and Sokaro were playing Risk while Lenalee and Miranda watched.

"Damn you Cross, I thought we had a truce! Why did you suddenly take my Siam?!" Sokaro shouted at Cross.

"Heh, you thought I'll just leave you alone when you practically left half of the entire Siam border defenseless? Moron…" Cross smirked. "Besides, there wasn't any rules that said that I _had_ to maintain that truce. Who asked you to move most of your forces to the Siberian border just to attack Allen's Yakutsk? You retard…"

The other exorcists sweatdropped as they watched Cross rubbing salt into Sokaro's wound.

"Bloody hell, fuck you, Cross!" Sokaro spat at Cross, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Ah no thank you, Sokaro, I'll rather fuck a woman, although I do appreciate your 'kind' gesture…" Cross seemed to be insisting on aggravating Sokaro, whose face had turned a blotchy red colour.

Kanda watched the exchange with his usual pissed look. Lavi wondered whether Cross had annoyed his debtors the same way till they wanted to kill him. Allen sighed and put his hand on his forehead and Lenalee and Miranda started thinking that this game was changing from a strategic war game to a verbal battle of profanities, and probably soon it'll change to an all-out brawl.

After a while, Sokaro calmed down (slightly) and the game resumed. Now it was Allen's turn.

"NO!" Sokaro screamed as Allen deployed his cavalry to conquer Ukraine. "Why is it that everybody seemed to be against me today?!" Sokaro shouted as he lost another piece of his territory.

"We _are_ against you, you numbskull." Cross said lazily as he flicked his cigarette butt at the floor. "If you're too thick to notice, we are playing a war game here. We're **supposed** to be against each other. Idiot."

"Why you...you..." Sokaro was already extremely pissed at Cross and was practically frothing at his mouth.

"You what? Seriously though, you need to take some anger management classes." Cross said, throughly enjoying the sight of his fellow General blowing his top. Cross really is a sadistic bastard.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Sokaro screeched as he stood up and overturned the table and game board, invoked his innocence and proceeded to chase Cross around the Black Order, destroying part of the ancient tower on the way.

Moral of the story: Sokaro is a petty, sore loser. Oh, and he needs to take anger management classes too.

**Eh...sry i have to study for my Bio test which is probably this Friday and i think have a Maths test the week after so i don't think i'll be able to upload new chapters as quickly**

**Oh yeah, n i found a book abt poker in the library yay omg damn interesting, i think soon i'll be able to play poker with my father at home!! Haha! Ok, that was something completely unrelated...**

**Next chapter: uh...i havn't thought of something yet...so juz wait, k? sry :p**

**And pls rmb review!! tnx!**


End file.
